Christine Cullen
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and is coming soon. Christine Cullen (born Christine McCarty in 1917 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee) is the younger biological sister of Emmett Cullen, and a member of the Olympic Coven. She is the sister-in-law of Rosalie Hale, as well as the adoptive daughter to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is the adoptive sister to Alice, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. In Breaking Dawn, Christine becomes the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan, and the adoptive aunt to Renesmee Cullen. Christine was born the youngest of a large Scotch-Irish family. Being the only daughter in a large household of only boys, Christine aspired to be like that of her siblings. As a girl, she was told to stay indoors and help her mother with the housework, but that didn't stop Christine from trying to be like that of her elder brothers. Out of all of her siblings, Christine had a particularly strong bond with Emmett. Being constantly surrounded by male figures had a major influence on her personality, which over time, turned Christine into a very confident and almost fearless person. However, she was known for burst of temper here and there. Christine befriended a vegetarian vampire called Damien sometime in 1933. She was oblivious that he was a vampire, and of the supernatural world that surrounded her. Over time, Damien developed a fondness for Christine, particular for her strong wills and positive demeanor. However a year later, when another (non-vegetarian) vampire took wind of Christine's scent and became obsessed with it, Damien knew that the only way to save Christine was to turn her into a vampire. She endured three days of intense agony before waking up as a vampire. In order to keep her family safe, Christine was forced to disappear. Emmett never gave up searching for Christine, who was convinced that she was alive somehow. His constant desire to find Christine was what led to Emmett being brutally mauled by a bear in 1935, before being rescued by Rosalie and turned into a vampire by Carlisle. Over the next few years, Christine traveled with Damien. He taught her the ways of vampirism, and explained that they didn't have to feed on human blood to survive: they could survive on a diet of animal blood. Christine had troubled adapting to the animal diet, and showed signs of struggle, which led to her attacking two humans who's blood "singed" to her. Nevertheless, Damien support Christine and assured her that her control would develop over time. Biography Early Life Twilight New Moon Eclipse The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Breaking Dawn Portrayal Christine Cullen is portrayed by Sophia Bush throughout the Twilight franchise. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film **''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Tropes Site. Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Vampires Category:Cullen Coven Category:High School Students Category:Olympic Coven Category:Forks Residents Category:Forks High School Students Category:Sophia Bush Images Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Caity95